Websites optimized for generation using desktop web browsers are generally designed to display all content on a given web-page, with the exception of additional content associated with scripting languages such as dynamic hypertext markup language (DHTML). Such scripting languages may generate additional content (“context sensitive content”) in response to input received via the web browser. Indeed, such web-pages originally provide content that is static, in the sense that the content does not change once it is downloaded from a web server and presented on a display. However, certain web-pages include context sensitive content, and when a web-page containing such context sensitive content is downloaded from a web server and generated on the display, the content may change without further input from the web server. A web-page containing context sensitive content may be configured to display a menu of different items within certain contexts. For example, when input representing focus on an item on the web-page is received, (e.g., by placing a pointer over the item), additional content corresponding to the focused item is displayed according to the DHTML. Generation of such additional content may be commonplace in the desktop web browser environment, but mobile computing devices present additional challenges.